The Avengers (Marvel NEW)
The Avengers is an ongoing series in Marvel NEW and is the imprint's big crossover title. In the comic, the Avengers have become a rather large corporation which has many, many heroes working for it. The corporation sends small groups of heroes on different missions with the members of the group changing each mission they are sent to. This idea was created to not limit creativity, but so that if one writer wants to use one set of heroes but another wants to use a completely different set then both of their stories can exist. One writer may write a story arc for the series and write every issue of the arc and then another writer can do the same for their arc idea. It is a Marvel Knights title and an ongoing series. Teams The comic features multiple teams that are deployed by the Avengers on different missions. The teams consist of many different heroes and a member(s) of one team may also be a member(s) of another. The Alphas The''' Alpha Avengers''' are the team who are called on for extremely large, world-threatening events. This is because their members are the most experienced Avengers and have been there from the beginning. *'Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America: '''The First Avenger, the living legend, and the greatest captain of WWII. *'Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man: One of the smartest men in the world and the second in command of the Alphas. *'Henry "Hank" Pym/Ant-Man: '''An extremely intelligent scientist who can grow and shrink with Pym Particles. *'Jannet van Dyne/Wasp: Hank's ex-wife who has his powers plus the ability to fly and fire blasts from her fingers. *'Bruce Banner/Hulk:' A scientist who can transform into a green goliath when angered. *'Thor Odinson: '''The wielder of Mjolnir and an actual god among men. Thor’s Team The '''Beta Avengers '''is a team focused on fighting villains more on the supernatural scale of powers. * '''Thor Odinson: '''The God of Thunder and leader of the Beta Avengers. * '''Eric Brooks/Blade: '''A vampire who kills vampires. * '''Jean Grey/Phoenix: '''Host of the Phoenix Force from the future. Hulk's Team The '''Gamma Avengers' is one of the Avengers Incorporated's many teams. Assembled to take on physically impossible tasks, the Savage Hulk leads the group with a few awesome powerhouses backing his might. They may not be as cosmically powerful as Galactus, but they sure as hell can beat the crap out of his Heralds. *'Bruce Banner/Hulk': The Strongest One There Is and leader of the Gamma Avengers. *'Theodore Sallis/Man-Thing': The team's resident teleporter and a surprisingly powerful muck monster. *'Benjamin Grimm/The Thing': The Ever-Lovin' Blue-Eyed Thing of the F4. *'Walter Langkowski/Sasquatch': Scientist, bigfoot, Alpha Flyer. *'Hercules': The God of Strength in a team of strength. Wasp's Team The Delta Avengers is TBA. Captain America's Team The Epsilon Avengers is TBA Hank Pym's Team The Zeta Avengers is the first team introduced in the Avengers comic. They were assembled to take on more human-level threats, such as Doctor Doom, Hydra agents, and the Masters of Evil. Because of this, their members are on the lower side of power, but they are still able to defeat larger opponents if they need to. *'Henry "Hank" Pym/Ant-Man:' The leader of the Zeta Avengers who can grow and shrink at will. *'Jannet van Dyne/Wasp:' Hank's ex-wife who remains good friends with him and has the same powers as him. *'Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman: '''A woman who was gene-spliced by the High Evolutionary, giving her spider-like abilities. *'Doomy:' One of Doctor Doom's Doombots who was reprogramed by Hank. *'Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk:' The cousin of Bruce Banner who, after a blood donation from him, gained the same abilities as him. Iron Man's Team The '''Eta Avengers' is TBA Issues */Issue 1/ */Issue 2/ */Issue 3/ Story Arcs *Zeta (1-3) Category:Marvel NEW Category:Comics